


暗涌

by Squidship



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, Sakuragi Hanamichi/Sendoh Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01

湘北特产意气之争已不再是稀有物，甚至在陵南练习赛结束后，多得令人有些生厌。赤木的大呼小叫和彩子的扇子大法已不再新鲜，打扫体育馆的惩罚也逐渐变得不痛不痒，只有两人间剑拔弩张的敌意仍旧锐利且鲜明，方枘圆凿，水火不容。

只是尽管樱木仍然是先动手的那个，每回的导火索则变成了流川，且不是一句无谓的白痴来挑拨人——流川近来罕见地变得话多起来，且毫不掩饰其间的恶意，仿佛目的就是等着樱木往他的脸上来上一拳。就好比下午训练时樱木不慎传球失误，对组的流川跑过时，睥睨了一眼，目光锋利如小刀像要割开樱木颈侧的皮肤：“omega的脑子，就这么容易被下流的事塞满吗？”

樱木立即反应过来他所指的是什么，捂住肩膀的红痕后便将手中篮球朝流川后脑勺砸去。于是又是一片哐当作响，天翻地覆，体育馆内回荡着足以震裂人耳膜的咆哮声，难以想象那是一个omega会有的力量与爆发力，足以和任何一个alpha抗衡。

篮球队知道近来流川和樱木闹的别扭是因为什么。樱木花道和仙道彰已经交往了一个多星期，早已不是秘密。虽然对方是陵南的，但湘北的其他人统一认为这是樱木自己的私事，旁人无权干涉，除了流川枫。在更衣室里他们按捺不住八卦之心讨论过这回事，三井打趣说，没准樱木那小子能用美人计让仙道在比赛里放放水，或者借恋人关系偷师几招，一众人都乐得前仰后合，只有流川待笑声平息下来后一声冷哼，把温度瞬间降到冰点。接着他先其他人一步走了出去，甩门声把其他人震得至今都心有余悸。

那天是打完练习赛的第二日，樱木在街上游荡时偶然遇到了仙道。隔夜仇依然新鲜，虽然不是在球场上兵戎相见，樱木一开始还是没给仙道好脸色看，尽管仙道一看到他就弯弯眉眼和善地打了招呼。樱木按照惯例放下豪言壮语，然后转头就想和敌人分道扬镳，仙道却仍锲而不舍地在他背后叫道：“樱木君，天气正好，要不要一起逛逛？”

樱木警惕地扭过头，张口回绝：“你以为我会上你们陵南的当吗？”

仙道对他一身刺的态度却也不急不恼，只是指了指街对面：“快中午了，要不一起去吃碗拉面吧？我请你。”那是樱木最常去的一家拉面店。

于是樱木轻易反悔了两分钟前给自己定下的清规戒律，这也是他通敌与恋爱的开始。即使对球场输赢再记挂，樱木面对美食还是放下了所有防备，更何况他不用掏一分钱，而主动请他吃东西的怎么会是坏人呢。于是仙道微笑着看他大快朵颐，轻言细语，目光炽热，不论问什么樱木都有问必答。仙道从初见樱木起就对他怀有兴趣，而契机偏偏来得飞快。

吃完拉面后樱木心情大好，仙道乘胜追击，说未成年去不了柏青哥，但是游戏厅还是能去的。钩咸饵直，樱木就是那条傻乎乎的大鱼，一番耀武扬威夸下海口，说自己什么游戏都百战百胜，于是又与仙道勾肩搭背，度过了一整个下午。

仙道临走时与樱木交换了联系方式，樱木连着三天与仙道见面，训练时的打倒陵南喊得响亮，再会时已然忘了球场恩仇，公私分明。那天樱木尝了点带酒精的饮料，没想到自己竟酒量奇低，走路晃荡得七荤八素，最后半个人吊在仙道身上被扶回了家。半路樱木突然一阵惊呼，双脚软了下来瘫倒在地，仙道慌忙查看时骤然闻到一股腥甜如血的味道，令他飘然。

这是樱木花道的第一次发情期，酒精的摄入使症状更为强烈。仙道本该有更好的解决办法，比如带他去就近的医院，或者直接把他送回家，事实上当时他们离樱木家也就一个街区远。仙道猜到樱木这样的不良八成没有好好听过生理常识课，abo的概念还都一知半解，更无从知晓什么是信息素和标记成结，而利用信息差达到自己的一己私心，是欺骗。仙道从不想因为私心而利用樱木的单纯。

但当樱木面色潮红、几欲落泪，因为安全感的缺失而浑身颤抖地问“仙道你能不能帮帮我”时，仙道的理智破防了。

临时标记后，樱木的情欲散去，周遭被alpha强大的信息素笼罩着。接着，他们确定了关系，并理所当然地交换了初吻。


	2. Chapter 2

02

流川枫不是将樱木花道恋爱的消息散播出去的那个人，但他的确是湘北第一个知道这件事的人，准确地说，是撞见。周日清晨的例行练习流川从未懈怠过，休息日给予了更宽裕的时间，几百个利落的投篮后流川出了一身汗，正是身心畅快的时候，结伴而行的樱木与仙道偏路过球场，闯破了他难得的好心情。

说来奇怪的是，流川的第一反应不是对樱木私下疏于练习的态度嗤之以鼻，也并不是对樱木和仙道的组合感觉怪异，不如说，陵南赛后他冥冥之中就有预感，仙道对樱木尤其上心，那种看樱木的眼神令他感觉尤为反常。流川脑中最先闪过的念头是，仙道在向他炫耀。先是球技和资历，然后是输赢，而现在则是樱木花道。

巧合的是，像要验证他的想法一般，仙道远远地朝他招了招手，仍然笑得如沐春风，不带一丝阴霾，随后他便在流川面前拉过了樱木的手，自然地十指相扣。细微的举动犹如肉中刺眼中钉，流川感到心中上涌起一团无名火，因为樱木并没有挣脱。他只是表情略为惊愕，撇开了视线，挠了挠那一头红发，甚至表现出一丝腼腆——腼腆？那个在满是alpha的篮球队中从不顾忌性别之分，大咧咧赤膊上阵与自己针锋相对的樱木花道？流川感到荒谬。

让流川的怒气进一步迸发的是仙道在他面前那副游刃有余的模样。他仿佛不是别校敌队的成员，而是一个熟人好友，先是夸赞流川休息日仍不荒废练习，又试探性地问他湘北是否加大了训练强度。询问无果后，他仿佛才察觉到了流川自始至终投向樱木的视线，如黑潭下的一丛火焰，阴郁地灼烧着。这时他才想起向流川说明两人的关系。

“花道还没有和你们提过吧……那就劳烦流川君保密喽。”

什么礼貌敬语，什么世故人情。流川重重地将手中球拍向地面，细碎刘海遮住唯一能表露他情绪的眼睛，沉闷的击球声代替所谓的温良恭俭让。离开时他只是撂下一句，“有这种闲情逸致浪费时间，就等着被我超越吧。”本意是说给仙道，可倒是樱木被一激，差点挣开仙道的手跑上去和他对峙，嘴里嚷着臭狐狸得意什么，被仙道顺毛了半天才把注意力从流川身上转移开来。

那之后流川再和樱木训练时见面，气氛便变得微妙起来。樱木一改常态，不再在他做出华丽的投篮示范时背后捣鬼，也不再盼着他当面出洋相，连分组练习赛时都会刻意避开视线与肢体接触。流川本该觉得难得清静，可樱木越是安分守己，他反而越是心猿意马。究根归底，樱木这种转变是因为谁，不言而喻。流川对心中生出的无名焦灼愤怒不已，他从不允许任何人或事扰乱他一心求胜的心思。他知道自己需要主动打破这个局面。

“因为缺爱，所以只要是个alpha就会投怀送抱？”

更衣室里只剩下两个人，当再一次看到樱木腺体位置温存的痕迹后，流川知道自己无法再视而不见了，话便在思考前冷不丁地溜出。

樱木一个激灵，流川以为他会上来打自己，可他忍耐住了。“死狐狸别说得好像自己都懂一样。”

“你难道以为这是爱么，白痴。”流川以前从未发觉，自己竟能如此巧舌如簧，仿佛要把毕生说话的机会都透支干净。所有的话像是在脑中预演了几十遍，“omega和alpha，因为激素紊乱，头脑一热就以为是萌生了感情，说白了不过是为了各取所需罢了。特别是你这种容易冲动的，渴求情感慰藉又无处宣泄，所以即使是那家伙，你也不挑……”

哐！

樱木一拳砸在流川耳边，储物柜的门立刻凹下去一块。流川看着他低下头，瞥见他胳膊颤抖，只感觉心脏像废纸一样被随意撕揉，又被丢进垃圾堆，话到嘴边便变得更是无情：“我说中了？”

樱木闻言抬起了头，剑眉横立，褐色眼珠像要瞪出血，红发如同烧起来了一般：“不许你再那么说他！”

流川的嘴角抽了抽，微不可察。

樱木没有见过母亲，父亲在他上国中时因急病逝世，留给樱木微薄的遗产与空荡荡的房子。对abo性别没有认知，一路糊里糊涂长大的樱木坚持过最久的事情便是表白——他对每一个遇见的女孩毫不吝惜地抒发爱意，期望将心全然捧出去，就会有人来回以他同等的珍视，独一无二，无可替代。然而五十次真心换来的只是五十次心碎，他为此郁郁寡欢过一段时间，曾经以为毫无希望了。就在这时，仙道出现了，alpha的信息素第一次让他成为了被给予者而不是给予者，仙道的告白让他成为了被爱的人而不是爱人的人。

樱木的确被流川隐隐戳中了痛处，因为他说的不无道理。可更是因为如此，他才不想让流川来诋毁他与仙道。

“这和你一个beta有什么关系？”

是。流川枫闭上眼。毫无关系。


	3. Chapter 3

03

流川枫符合一切固有印象中beta的特征，甚至有过之而无不及。从记事起他就养成了喜怒不形于色的性子，获得一片类似冷静沉着、宠辱不惊的赞誉。只要是认定的目标，他便倾尽所有去实现，用理智主导行动，从未受过冲动或迷惘的困扰。运动类社团本应是alpha独占的天下，而他作为一个beta，虽然体能方面尚有不足，却凭借过人的技巧与韧性成为神奈川万众瞩目的新星，令一众alpha都由衷感叹后生可畏。

心血与天分的加持，令他人生一路顺风顺水。而残酷地说，得来容易，也就少有珍惜。国中毕业典礼上一群后辈轮番和他握手致敬，眼中泪花闪耀着说道“我要将流川前辈视作榜样”，可他真正认识的脸只有个位数；进入高中后前辈更是将期望寄予他身上，他不感觉沉重，却也不曾为此欣喜；而从小到大的女孩不论abo都倾心于他，一个个都将如春情怀编织成粉红信笺与绵绵情话，诚惶诚恐地呈到他面前。所以流川早早就对萍水相逢的好意麻木了，自然都视作理所应当，甚至连拒绝都感到厌烦。另一方面，他也没有兴致做现充。生活的大部分琐碎都会被流川自动过滤掉。他本就不是会对细枝末节留有兴趣的人，日常的重心有了篮球便足矣，从清晨梦醒到入夜重新合上双眼，所记挂的无非只是技巧与输赢。

就是这样对除了篮球以外几乎所有事物都兴致缺缺的流川枫，觉得自己大概会永远记住樱木花道来篮球队第一天的情景。那天发生的事情只能用戏剧化来形容，中午同一个素未谋面的红发不良狠狠打了一架，下午社团活动时偏偏又是那人来踢馆。一个运球是什么都不知道的门外汉，死乞白赖地要加入篮球队，甚至和队长赤木叫嚣，“难道omega就不能打篮球了吗？”，当时队里一片哗然，你不说谁能料到你会是omega。偏偏一个外行，竟一通胡闹后来了一记灌篮。流川当时在场，同围观的所有人一般惊诧，起跳时那具身体里迸发出蓬勃的生命力，像永不被驯化的原始野兽，光耀逼人，令他挪不开视线。

流川向来对一切抉择都了然于心，至于为什么会在此之后将一部分注意力分给樱木，对他来说却是个无解的问题。从未烦恼过人际交往问题的流川，却有了想与樱木产生联系的念头。也许这种念头从最糟糕也最莫名其妙的相遇开始就存在，被一贯过量的理智压抑得不见端倪，只是在绰号与拳打脚踢的肢体接触间冒出一点触角，像是某种独属于两人的游戏，乐此不疲。

而曾经种种都在悬殊变故下彻底扭曲了。樱木不带好气地丢下那句话后便夹着校服外套离开了更衣室，只留下流川一人，以及那个铁门上拳头大小的凹陷——如同他心中的黑洞一般，所有冲动都陷入其中然后被尽数蚕食。唯一一点争执带来的愤怒不过是打火机的蓝色火苗，翻涌一会便熄灭了，取而代之的是另一种沼泽般粘稠而无法挣脱的情感，从头流淌到脚，缓缓将他包围直至窒息。

“这和你一个beta有什么关系？”

加入篮球队后，他们曾经也有过难能可贵的平和对话，那次樱木也算是表达了对自己初见时就和流川大打出手的歉意。

“我那时听说了一些关于你的谣言，”樱木坦言道，“有人说你是个混蛋alpha，因为会打点篮球就自认高人一等，尤其看不起omega……”

流川想起樱木在体育馆当众自爆第二性别时放的狠话，大概明白了前因后果，不禁哑然：“我是beta。”

流川记得樱木不知为何表现得很讶异，还拉着一旁的彩子和木暮来回确认了好久，直到彩子不耐烦地给他看了个人信息登记表才善罢甘休——看来是被体育社团等于alpha领地的刻板印象荼毒了很久。然后樱木似乎想到了什么，又露出了自鸣得意的窃笑。

“我还以为狐狸脸多了不起咧——不也只是个beta而已吗！更何况不是我这样的天才，岂不是更可怜了……”

流川在过去16年从未在意过第二性别，那时亦是如此。今时不同往日，再用abo将人划分为三六九等只会被嘲笑保守愚昧，爱人的结合也自然不再拘泥于此，虽然因为生理上的吸引力，alpha和omega的组合仍然占大多数。但那又如何，如果alpha意味着给予，omega代表着承受，那流川很庆幸自己不属于其中任何一类——他本能地对亲密关系持回避态度，无论哪种他都觉得只是单纯的拖累。

或许过去能拥有堪称得上是幼稚的自信也算是一种馈赠。

在此之前，流川未曾想象过樱木会被哪个alpha标记，即使他的性别就早已注定了这样的命运——被拥有，被霸占，被宣示主权，说法粗暴可事实便是如此。即使是在球场上被击溃，流川也没将败因归咎于性别的差异，可当事情牵扯到了樱木，他才第一次对有没有信息素这回事敏感起来。他几乎是在一瞬间就明白过来，仙道之所以能和樱木站在一起，是因为alpha的身份可以带来樱木想要的东西。从生理到心理的契合，并非是普通的“恋人”二字可以概括的。Alpha与omega，天生便会被彼此的属性所吸引，信息素充当引子与媒介，抹平性格的棱角，冲淡世俗的顾虑，甚至能将偶然的生理变化归为情愫的波动，使红线两端的人如锁孔与钥匙那般紧密咬合——而其中，根本没有beta能介入的余地。

根本没有自己能介入的余地。

“流川，你小子怎么这么磨蹭啊。”

门外站着刚冲过冷水的三井，在更衣室门再度打开后随意对流川招呼了下，但看到对方的神情后便立即噤了声。樱木甩门出去的那一幕恰好被三井看在眼里，想着两人可能又起了龃龉闹僵了，三井便觉得还是等流川出来以后再去换衣服为妙。

看来自己的决定是对的。三井暗自咂舌，谁知道一b一o又闹出了什么矛盾。

流川沉郁的目光越过了三井，仿佛那里只是一团空气。神经突然像是没有了紧绷的意义，他的视线第一次在体育馆漫无目的地游移着，掠过光洁如镜的地板与斑驳的观众席，最后还是定格在篮筐下唯一一颗没收拾好的篮球上。鞋底摩擦地板的声音似乎还在耳边回响。那些球场上交错的眼神与纷繁的假动作，擦肩而过时汗水微妙的气味，起跳的姿势以及投篮的轨迹——脑中本可以将无以数计的比赛，录像带中或是自己亲身经历过的，在这难得空旷的体育馆里预演数十遍，可沼泽一般让人脱力的感觉仍攫着流川不放，即便是关乎篮球，竟也使他意兴索然，原本深信不疑的如今也觉得像在雾里看花。

唯一笃定的是，他对于樱木怀有无以言说的情感，无关荷尔蒙或第二性别。

而现实又令流川无力地认识到，一直以来从不缺爱的他，当第一次有了想要给予爱意的对象时，站在对方面前却才发现，自己根本一无所有。

这使他绝望得像要发疯。


End file.
